Hall of the Reaper
The , otherwise referred to as the Halls of the Dead and the Halls of Judgement respectively, was the domain of the Tenjin known as The Reaper. It was located within the same dimensional plane as Tougenkyou, the Amenokai. As a result, the Halls were beyond the reaches of the Reikai, , , and the . Like with the Tougenkyou, the Hall of the Reaper was separated by an endless ocean of void energy, isolating itself from the other Tenjin domains. The Hall of the Reaper was first verbally mentioned by Yuu Hoshiko when asked about where the consciousnesses of the Fallen Kenmeiotome and Datenshi go after they die. Appearance To the eyes of an onlooker, the outwardly appeared to be a large marble temple located on flat mass. Upon reaching the Halls of the Reaper, it would later revealed to be a spatially infinite plane, whose size and appearance were generally dictated by The Reaper. To most, the Hall will appear to be in an enclosed space, filled with dozens of corridors that were routinely kept alight by thousands of sickly green torches. Numerous doors littered the Hall, all of which were said to connect to the domains of the other Tenjin, including the Lower Planes created by . All the corridors ultimately led to an area called The Great Temple, the place where The Reaper resided and conducted all of her judgement for those unfortunate enough to be sent there. Background Not a lot of information about the Hall of the Reaper was known, even to The Five Maidens. Any recorded information was provided by The One but even then, the information was largely uninformative since it was vague and cryptic at best. According to Yuu Hoshiko, the Hall of the Reaper was a domain created and ruled by The One's sister, The Reaper, a primordial deity said to have supreme control over judgement, and the concepts of life and death. In essence, the was similar to Tougenkyou, as both served as places where a Tenjin can inhabit and call home. The Halls of the Reaper was nigh unreachable, due to the ocean of void energy barring access to its entrance. The only ways to reach The Reaper's Halls was to either die, reach a state between life or death, and/or receive a personal invitation from The Reaper herself. For those who die outside the dimensions ruled by the (Reikai, , and the ), they were typically sent to the Halls of the Reaper to ultimately be judged by The Reaper. Those with redeemable qualities were typically returned to the to begin the reincarnation cycle anew. But for those with irredeemable sin and malice within their souls, The Reaper would simply consume them, or worse, deny them the void and condemn them to an eternity of servitude of her own choosing. It was widely rumoured that all beings that did not live within The Spirit King's domains were generally sent to the Halls of the Reaper after they die, including the Tenjin. Involvement The Datenshi Lucifer was sent to the Halls of the Reaper after he met his end at the hands of his brother, Michael, during the final climatic battle of the Great Tougenkyou War. Amused to see one of The One's children before her, The Reaper allowed Lucifer one attempt to convince her to spare him. However, The Reaper immediately saw through Lucifer's deception and proceeded to erase him from existence, lamenting on his fall from grace. Unbeknownst to The Reaper, she only judged a portion of Lucifer. A small fragment of Lucifer somehow managed to survive as a lingering spirit in the sealed room where the Well of Awakenings was kept. Much like how the Well of Awakenings served as one of Kami-sama's "keys" to her power, the Hall of the Reaper served as The Reaper's "key" to her power. In fact, the Hall of the Reaper was The Reaper's power brought into physical form. It was unknown whether or not The Reaper had other "keys". Notes Trivia *Before the creation of the Tenshi and the Kenmeiotome, The One and The Reaper entered an agreement where all of Kami-sama's creations that were considered corrupt and fallen would be sent to The Reaper to be judged and destroyed. It was later learned that the creations of the other Lesser Tenjin would also be sent to The Reaper for judgement. *The Reaper was indirectly responsible for the Great Guardian Purge and the Tenshi Massacres, since her ignorance allowed a portion of Lucifer's will to survive and corrupt Inbouka Magatta, the Grandmaster of the Tougenkyou Guardians. Behind the Scenes See Also *''Well of Awakenings'' *''Factory of Innovation''